Our Future
by KaterinaDilaurentis
Summary: This fic takes part right after the last episode of Avatar The Last Airbender. Right after Aang and Katara kiss on the balcony at Ba Sing Se. There will be new adventures in this fic and pairings are KATAANG! 100% Kataang sorry to Zutarians and Taangs . O
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning Of Our Future

**Chapter 1 The Beginning Of Our Future**

This fic takes part after the last episode of Avatar The Last Airbender. The story starts where Aang and Katara kiss at the balcony at Ba Sing Se. Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar The Last Airbender,the series would still be on now.I'll never even stop the too bad,I don't own Avatar The Last Airbender and everything belongs to Mike and Bryan(the co-producers).And the story starts now! 100% Kataang!

They broke the kiss after a while. Aang smiled to Katara while she smiled back.

'How's it going?'

The couple were shocked and broke apart from each other.

'What do you mean,Sokka?' Katara replied, blushing.

'Oh,come on! I know you two have a thing for each other. In fact, everyone does..'

Sokka's last sentence made both Katara and Aang jump.

'How…'…

Aang was interrupted before he finished his sentence.

'Well twinkle toes, you guys make it too easy.'

'You too,Toph?'

'Let's go in and talk' Sokka said as he motioned for them to go inside.

'Welcome back! You didn't miss much. I was just teaching Zuko how to brew the perfect cup of tea. Jasmine tea to be exact.' Iroh greeted them back with a warm smile on his face.

'Well,that can wait. This can't.' Toph said with a serious expression on her face which made the rest worried.

Momo mumbled something no one could understand except Aang.

'Haha,no Momo. The old Fire Lord didn't get his bending back' Aang replied while laughing.

'So,what is it?' Suki asked curiously.

'Well,um…um..'

'Let me,Aang.' Sokka said while walking to the rest(except Katara and Toph). They gathered up and the only sound Aang,Katara and Toph could hear was whispers and laughter. After a while, they were all staring at Katara and Aang.

Katara and Aang were blushing like crazy.

'So….' Zuko started but never got a chance to finish as Aang interrupted immediately.

'I,um I mean WE can explain. We…'

'Hey,I'm not saying there's anything 're a good boy, I couldn't think of a better person to hand my sister over.' Sokka interrupted but with a smile on his face.

'So,you guys are okay with this?'

'Of course..'

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing's wrong,right?'

'You two are the perfect couple.' Sokka was still smiling.

Katara and Aang were relieved.

'Thanks,Sokka!' Katara said as she ran over to Sokka and hugged him.

'Your welcome,sis. So Aang,how many times have you kissed my sister?'

Aang's face turned red straight away.

'Sokka!' Katara yelled at her brother.

'Hey,just you gonna answer that or not?'

'Well,I don't think I have a choice.' Aang beginned.

'Well,um….I think four times…..' as he blushed.

'FOUR TIMES!' Sokka yelled out load.

'Details,Katara,DETAILS!' Suki was excited.

'Um,our first kiss was in the cave of two was at the at the play at Ember ….just now.'

'Ooh…someone has had a crush for a long cave of two lovers? That was even before Toph joined Toph has been with us for a long time you know.' Sokka was teasing them.

'Well,I think I started liking Katara the first time I saw her when I just got out of the iceberg. Well she was the first person I saw after being frozen in the iceberg for a hundred years. And I usually don't see many girls cos at the Southern Temple the only girls are the master airbenders. Cos all the girls were at the Western Temple. You see,Southern Temple was for boys and the Western Temple was for girls but some master airbenders had an go to the Western and nuns come to the Southern but the exchange was only like 2 or 3 people. So….'

'Wow wow wow.I just asked you one question and I feel like your going to explain the whole Air Nomad tradision and details to us. I don't think I need history class.' Sokka was amazed at how the young airbender went on and on about the details of the Air Nomad.

'Yeah,when I said details I meant details about your kiss not details about the Air Nomad tradisions.' Suki was as amazed as Sokka was.

'Sorry,I just got excited when it gets to Air Nomad's tradision since I'm the last that knows the details and anything about the temples and the all,I AM the last airbender.'

'I don't think I need to go back to school cos I'm old now and I think I have enough knowledge already.' Iroh was teasing Aang too.

'Hm….their right.I hated school that's why I didn't go to any school except eartbending school. Well,I didn't really learn anything there since my real teacher were the original earthbenders.' Toph was laughing.

Well,that's it! Tell me if you like my story. It's 100% Kataang. There will be new adventures and I still am not sure of the ending but ideas are accepted and pls REVIEW! I receive reviews from readers that are not login or don't own an account too. So pls REVIEW! Thank you so much for spending your time reading my story and pls spare a few more minutes to review! I appreciate you reviews a lot! Thank you again! Oh, and can I get at least 3 reviews until I update again. I promise I will update as soon as I know that I have 3 reviews(that's even if my story is good enough to get 3 reviews). I really need reviews. I had a Digimon fic before this but it was a bummer. Still writing though but not enough reviews and I wouldn't want to waste time writing a story that no one likes. That fic has 5 chapters up currently and the last time I checked(a few minutes ago) I only have 2 reviews. . So if you like Digimon too,pls go check that fic and the pairings are TAKARI! 100% Takari and if your Daikari fans then sorry but I prefer Takari. Thanks for reading this fic though. PLS REVIEW! Love you guys!


	2. Chapter 2  Avatar Roku's Warning

**Chapter 2-Avatar Roku's Warning**

Here's chapter 2 for all my lovely readers and reviewers! Avatar Roku is in this chapter. Thanks for you!

Dislaimer: I have a master plan and am currently trying to steal the ownership of Avatar The Last Airbender but I haven't finish my master plan and am still working on it so I don't own Avatar The Last Airbender still belongs to Mike and just wait,I will get what I want and bring Avatar The Last Airbender back to TV…MWAHAHAHAHAHA!(coughs)…opps…sorry but by any chance do any of you have strepsels…? Cos I kinda *coughs* I think you guys got it….Well, chapter 2 starts here! Enjoy and thanks for reading!

Aang was still awake even though it was like 2 in the couldn't really sleep.

'Wonder whether Katara's awake…'

Meanwhile,

Katara couldn't sleep either and was having the same though.

'Maybe I should go to the balcony,feel the fresh even go bending.'

Katara stood up from her bed and quietly walk out of her room and headed to the balcony.

She was surprised to see Aang standing immediately turned around as he could feel Katara's vibrations.

'Hey,Katara'

'Hey,Aang'

'Couldn't sleep either,hah?'

'Yeah,I think I'm just excited.'

Suddenly Aang went in to the Avatar State as he's tattoos and eyes glowed.

In the Avatar State,

'Aang.'

'Avatar Roku' Aang greeted the spirit and bowed.

'Aang,you have no idea of what is waiting out there for you'

'What do you mean,Roku? Ozai has been defeated and no longer has his is locked up and was sent to the boiling rock where she can't danger?' Aang was curious

'Aang,compared to this,Ozai and his daughter Azula is danger is out there waiting for the right time to strike careful,'s all I can tell careful' as Avatar Roku slowly dissapeard.

'Avatar Roku!Avatar Roku! Wait! What danger?' Aang was calling out to the spirit.

In the real world,

'Aang,Aang. Are you okay? You suddenly went into the Avatar everything alright?' Katara was worried.

'Yeah,just the past Avatars called me to congrats me on our victory.'

'Oh,you sure nothing's up' Katara asked again to be sure.

'Yeah' Aang lied to her because he didn't want her to be worried about something even he's not sure about.

'Okay,then.I think we should get some rest night,Aang'

'Good night, tight.'

Katara smiled to Aang and kissed him on the cheek and walk back to her room to sleep.

'What did Roku mean?Compared to the danger that's awaiting me Ozai and Azula are nothing? Maybe Roku misunderstood something or maybe I heard something wrong cos I'm tired.I shouldn't tell the 'll just get worried for go to sleep now' Aang said to himself and walk back to his room.

Aang couldn't sleep the whole night and was just tossing around thinking about what Avatar Roku was very sure he didn't misunderstand anything or misheard anything Roku said. Aang was worried but couldn't do anything. Soon after tossing around for two hours he fell asleep(it was around 4 in the morning).

Sorry this chapter is so short.I just wanted to write a chapter of Avatar Roku's warning to Aang. Thanks so much again for reading and pls still review.I appreciate the lovely reviews I got. Thanks guys. Love you all! I'll update .And my next chapter will be at least 2 times longer(actually around 3 times longer).BYE!(for now)


End file.
